Due to damage and loss caused by attacks and security breaches, a lot of attention has been paid to the development of security and confidence systems for computer platforms, including mobile and embedded systems.
Computer attacks and security breaches may have a serious effect on target devices by performing unauthorized modifications of critical programs. Such critical programs may include user processes or system management daemons executed within a target system or an Operating System (OS) kernel. In particular, the modification of the OS kernel may allow malignant attackers to gain unlimited access to the entire system.
Although such problems have been isolated from the executing OS, it is necessary to ensure integrity by developing unconventional solutions capable of actively monitoring the target system, including the kernel, and providing required memory protection.